Alice Williams
Alice Williams is a main Character in Detroit: Become Human. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' The YK500 android was created in July of 2033. She was brought by a man named Todd Williams, who recently lost his daughter to his wife. Alice was going to replace his daughter. Some time later, Todd ordered an AX400, who she named Kara. Kara has been destroyed many times trying to protect Alice, and keeps coming back. 'A New Home' Alice can be talked to 3 times, in 3 locations which include the living room, the backyard, and her room. Everything Kara does, except take out the trash, she will walk past her, interact, or stare. Once Kara cleans her room, she can talk to Alice, and if Alice becomes nuetral, she'll give Kara a key before running away downstairs, where she plays with her toy, Timothy. Todd will then show signs of abuse, when he apologies to her. 'Stormy Night' Alice will be sitting at the table, when Kara serves dinner. A option only available to Alice is for Kara to put a napkin on her lap. Todd will then hit her, when she flees to her room to avoid Todd. *If Kara obeys Todd, he will go upstairs to beat Alice until Kara comes to check on Todd. Todd will start blaming her, and will beat her to death. *If Kara grabs the gun, Todd will die no matter what, and can be killed by Alice, if Kara failed to reach the gun. *If Kara fails to escape Todd during any point, Todd will beat them both to death. *If Kara escapes from the front door, back door, or the window, everyone who can die will be able to live. 'Fugitives' Alice will be asleep when Kara wakes her up. The 2 will then have to find Shelter for the night. *If Kara wants to stay in the motel, she has to steal clothes from a landromat, some of the clothes off of a man's lap. She'll also need cash from the 24 convience store, which she can either get by using Alice as a diversion or using Todd's gun. Alice will be put to sleep in a bed. *If Kara wants to stay in the parking lot, she doesn't need anything. Alice will fall asleep in the car seat. *If Kara wants to stay in the squat, she'll need wire cutters, which she can find in the 24 convienence store, or in the parking lot. She'll then have to get Ralph to not harm Alice and let them stay. Alice will fall asleep on a sleeping bag. Alice will ask the same questions no matter the location, but instead of being able to sit in a chair watching over Alice in the squat and motel, you are forced to sleep next to her in the parking lot. 'On the Run' *'Motel:' Kara will wake up wherever she slept last night. She'll wake Alice up and offer for her to take a bath and she'll get something for her to eat. She'll watch the news and see that the murder/ "assault" of Todd Williams is big. Alice will comment saying he's lying or they had no choice but to kill him. The police will soon arrive. She'll go get Alice and they will flee the room. If Kara makes it, her and Alice will be safe. But if they are caught by the police, Connor will chase them. (See car chase below) *'Squat: '''Kara will wake up wherever she slept last night. Once downstairs, Ralph will insist for them to eat. They will have no choice but to, but after that, Kara will have a choice to threaten Ralph with Todd's gun or convince him. Connor will then arrive. If Connor doesn't pressure Ralph or is unable to find the deviants, Kara and Alice will be safe. However, if Connor finds them, he will chase them. (See car chase below) *'Abandoned Car:' Kara will wake up next to Alice. She will check outside and see the police, before leaving the parking lot with Alice. If she isn't spotted, she and Alice will be safe. However, if she's spotted by the police, Connor will chase them. (See car chase below) If Kara and Alice were caught, Connor will chase them. If Connor makes it, he will tell the officer not to shoot and that they needed it alive. Hank will eventually catch up with Connor and order him not to go. If Connor goes, he will chase after the 2 and can be hit by a car. If Kara fails too many QTEs, she will be hit by a car, causing Alice to rush back to her, getting hit by a car. However, if Connor catches up and catches her, he'll push her in front of a car, getting her killed, along with Alice. If Kara does make it, they will be safe. 'Zlatko' Kara and Alice will flee to Zlatko's house. Zlatko will take them in, and take them in to his basement. He will trick Kara into getting in it when he wasn't removing their tracker, but wiping her memory. He'll then take Alice away, when Alice bites him. He'll then hit Alice and take her away. If she is unable to remember who she and Alice are, Alice will be taken to be expieremented on, and Kara will remain a machine. If Kara is able to find Alice, Alice will go with Kara to try and escape. She can be killed in the bathroom or Storage room, if the bear was not freed. If they make it, Alice will refuse to leave Kara behind, when Zlatko approaches them. He'll point his rifle at them, when Luther will betrays Zlatko. He'll apologize to them, and will leave. 'The Pirate's Cove' Kara is seen in the backseat of Zlatko's car. She'll be carried by Luther, once it breaks down. Once they found a place to stay, Kara can offer her a cookie, but she'll refuse to eat. She'll then be made a bed. She'll be staring at a photo, when Kara talks to her. She then is told a story. When the Jerrys attack, she'll be protected by either Kara or Luther. She'll then want to follow them, and is put on a carousel. 'Midnight Train''' Category:Android Category:Deviant